


Something Different

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela surprises Fenris by bringing a new toy into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> At this point it's kind of just playing with how many people I'm willing to write Fenris porn with. Probably the only instance I'll ever write het lmao
> 
> Enjoy!

****

“You trust me, sweet thing?”

It was a ridiculous question. Fenris lay complacent on top of the covers, unclothed except for his leggings clinging desperately do his hips. He knew he could free himself from what bound him at any point, the silk wasn’t tied too tight around his wrists, hands resting behind his head. So long as he could see her every movement, it was fine. Had he not trusted her, he would’ve never allowed this predicament in the first place. Her eyes flickered over him, roving over the way his muscles pulled taut with his outstretched arms, the steady movement of his chest with each breath. He certainly was a sight, she thought, gliding her fingertips along his abdomen. He responded to the most delicate of touches.

“Of course,” is what he hissed out. Isabela’s lips curled mischievously. He knew she was up to something, she had that glint in her eyes.

“Then I’d like to try something a little new,” she suggested, shuffling her thighs to straddle him. He watched her carefully. She caressed a cheek with her finger, a light push to draw his lips towards hers before kissing him gently.

Her embraces were uncharacteristically tender and soft, most of their sexual encounters were hurried and rough, leaving them unkempt. It was only speeding up the growth of his suspicion. He wiggled his fingers in anticipation, feeling her breath ghost over his face as she pulled away from his lips. She kissed the corner of his lips and along his jaw until he reached his sensitive ears. She smirked as she kissed those too, delighting in his small groan. He was reluctant to admit to himself that the gentle ministrations were heightening his arousal, her hands sliding down his sides and along the waistband of his leggings.

Just as quickly as she had leant down, she sat back upright. She freed his legs and watched the delicious brown skin reveal itself whilst she tugged the leggings down over his hipbones and then abruptly off his legs. She drank in the sight and the blush spreading across his cheeks up until it reached his ears. She couldn’t help but admire the white lines running over his body, encasing him, even if their origins were foul.

He swallowed roughly as she moved to encircle his cock with her fingers, coaxing him to full hardness with her precise strokes. She’d done this many times before, teasing the tip with a single finger as the other hand worked his balls, the light scratch of her nail against his shaft—that was a point. Fenris looked down to see Isabela’s nails cut short. There had only been a few instances when she had done that, only when she had… _oh_. That was nothing new however, she’d brought him to the point of orgasm by fingering him before. It was unlikely to be a simple coincidence.

She chuckled when he whined as she pulled her fingers away, leaving him achingly hard.

“What _are_ you plotting, ‘Bela?” he asked, voice coming out raspier than he intended. She said nothing, beginning to unbutton the oversized shirt that had been covering her body and preventing their skin touching. He couldn’t help running a tongue over his dry slips as she reached the bottom. The shirt now hung uselessly over her shoulders but she did not move to remove it entirely.

“Oh you’ll see,” she teased, now flaunting her exposed breasts. She saw the way Fenris looked her over, eyebrows furrowing when he laid eyes upon the harness digging into the curves of her hips and thighs. Some kind of abstract lingerie perhaps?

His breath hitched a little as she pried his legs apart. He shuffled to raise his knees, spreading his legs wide as she settled between them. Her eyes glimmered with desire as she rubbed his thighs and leant over to retrieve some oil. She watched for any signs of protest, slicking a couple fingers with the substance and painting a wet line down his perineum until she reached his hole. She glanced up and Fenris nodded, thighs a little shaky.

With the approval, she pressed in a finger and delighted in the way he gasped. Her other hand held his hips down as she thrusted the singular digit inside him.

“I am just so lucky to have you Fen,” she praised, knowing Fenris enjoyed it. He moaned softly as she pushed in a second finger to spread him. Her fingers curled as she worked them deeper, searching out to find the spot that’d have him writhing. She kissed the inside of one of his thighs tenderly, thrusting a little harder and enjoying his groan. “You look so good like this,”

“More,” he breathed, suddenly unashamed of what she was doing. Isabela giggled, grinning as she pushed in a third finger and took all three to the last knuckle. There was a slight burn to the stretch, anal play hadn’t exactly been something they’d done often. It was helped by the oil, preventing any kind of uncomfortable pain. She knew his experience with anal had been unpleasant due to his life as a slave, she felt honoured that he gave in to her. She’d shown him it doesn’t have to be bad, thus finding he rather enjoyed the act. He struggled to roll his hips to get more of the friction, frustrated that she was holding him down. He bit his lip slightly, shuffling when she thrust the fingers in roughly.

Then she moved, curled them in a particular way and he let his lip go to moan. She shivered at the noise and rubbed her legs together. It was unfair for him to be this erotic. She hadn’t touched his cock since she slipped in a finger and yet precum was puddling on his stomach. She rubbed her fingers mercilessly against his prostate, tears brimming at the corner of Fenris’s eyes at the onslaught of pleasure until he was hypersensitive. He could cum like this, she wouldn’t even have to touch him in front any more. His toes curled as she moved her fingers back to thrust them hard against his sweet spot.

Their eyes met as he felt himself on the brink of orgasm, if she swiped a finger over the head of his cock he would surely finish right there. He breathed heavily through his nose. Isabela knew of course, she could see him meeting his end. She pulled her fingers out leaving him open and wanting. He grunted in frustration, left cold by the lack of touch.

“Is this your game?” he said when he found his own voice. Did she plan to torture him with edging? With his hands tied he knew there was nothing he could do. He was at her mercy.

But she shook her head.

Confusion clouded his mind as she clambered off the bed. She wasn’t going to leave him here, was she? That was too evil, even for Isabela. Had his hands not been tied, he would’ve pushed his own fingers inside of himself just to feel the fill of something. He needed just that little push to bring him over the edge before it faded. Isabela retrieved a box, and set it down on the bed before climbing up to where she had been sat earlier.

“I’ve got you a present,” she cooed. He stared as she reached in. From within the box she pulled out a phallus-shaped object, long and thick and daringly close to the real thing. What did she intend to do with it? His own cock throbbed at the thought. She put the box aside, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Would you like me to fuck you with this?”

_Oh._

He glanced to look at the dildo in her hand. She was going to put it inside him. It’d reach depths her fingers could not, a stretch around the thickness that she could never achieve. Fenris trusted her, of course, enough to allow her to put that inside of him. What had his life truly come to? He hadn’t heard himself whimper but she had, smiling at him. He wanted it, wanted her to take him in ways he never thought she could. Claim him, have him, fill him.

His legs spread a little wider, staring right at her now as he breathed; “Please,”

“How can I refuse a request like that?” she replied. She leaned back, fiddling with some of the clasps on the harness and suddenly it all made sense. She hummed in approval as the dildo attached to the harness, standing proud between her legs as if it were a real cock.

Isabela pushed his legs up, holding onto one thigh while the other held onto the dildo and pushed it against his oiled entrance. His breath got stuck in his throat as she pushed in slowly, a whine leaving his throat as the head slipped inside. She mumbled words of praise, moving her hand from his thigh to caress his chest and brush over a hardened nipple. She rubbed the nub between her fingers and thrusted deeper until she finally sank all the way in.

Fenris panted as he looked down to see her fully seated within him, flush against him. It pulled him apart on the inside, for a moment he was sure he was going to split in two. However, she soothed him, kissing and stroking his body as she rocked her hips to push in that little extra.

“Can I move?” she questioned and he nodded quickly. His wrists strained against the ties.

She thrusted slow but deep, making sure to sink all the way inside each time to let his body adjust to the intrusion. A gasp of more had her picking up the pace, slamming inside him and hoisting his hips to reach that sweet spot. He gasped loudly when she hit it, squirming beneath her as she pressed against his prostate.

From her lips, she whispered words of praise. She bent him to lean down and kiss his lips, holding on tightly to his hips and letting her blunt nails dig in. He thrashed and moaned, her driving him to the brink very quickly. His prostate had been overly sensitive to the prior teasing and now this was just getting unfair. His eyes fluttered shut with a groan when she kissed his neck, nipping at the skin and moving her mouth along it to leave hickeys in her wake.

She admired her work, the purple-red bruises now littering from the side of his neck down to his collar bone. There was no way he was going to be able to cover those entirely. He moaned her name and she knew that he was drawing very close.

Her hand moved around to grasp his neglected cock, working along the shaft at a quick pace as she thrust harder into his prostate. He couldn’t take it anymore, he tried to fumble out his words to tell her but he couldn’t. He cried out as he hit climax, cum splashing against his stomach as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Isabela gave a couple shallow thrusts as he calmed down from his high before pulling out.

When she took the fake cock off and the remainder of clothing away from her body, she looked him over. Fenris panted heavily, thighs shakily closing as he trembled from the afterglow.  

“Enjoyed that did you?” she mumbled, gesturing for him to lift his head so she could untie the silk that bound his hands. She cleaned the cum from his stomach and tossed it to one side. She squealed with laughter as Fenris pinned her down, settling on top of her and nuzzling his face against her neck. He would get her back for the marks she had left on his neck. He’d give her matching ones for everyone to see and whisper about.

“I did,” he admitted. She smiled as he kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away with reluctance, eyes moving over her body. “Your turn now,”


End file.
